Irish Star Quidditch and Love
by SomberofSilence
Summary: Abaigeal McNamara is on one of Ireland's pro-Quidditch teams the Kenmare Kestrels, her parents have been transferred from Kenmare, Ireland to London for work. Abaigeal will be going to Hogwarts now, what kind of adventure await her? Azkaban onward
1. Chapter 1 This is just the beginning

**Name:** Abaigeal McNamara

**Age:** 14 / turning 15

**House:** ?

**Year:** 4th

**School:** Hogwarts (for now)

**Info:** Well were to begin? I'm on one Irelands pro quidditch team, which means usually wherever I go muggle world or magic world I get stopped and asked for my autograph. I am chaser on my team and a darn good one at that. I was going to a magic school in Ireland until my Dad got transferred to London for work, in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office at the Ministry of Magic. My Mum was a stay at home when I was little but once I started to school went back to working for the hospital, she will be working part-time at St. Mungo's in London.

~~ SS ~~

My family and I moved from Southern Ireland to London about three weeks ago, I got my letter from Hogwarts, with my list of books I needed for my fourth year at Hogwarts. I decided I would go today and buy everything I would need.

"Mum, I am going out to Diagon Alley to buy my stuff for school, you need anything while I am out?" I called down the hall to the living room

"No dear just get what you need and come back home, we have guests coming over tonight" She called back to me

"alright see you in a bit" I called, I took the floo network to Diagon Alley, I couldn't be bothered trying any other way. I stepped into the fireplace grabbing a handful of floo powder on my way in threw down and yelling _DIAGON ALLEY_.

I just arrived at Diagon Alley, and saw that it was packed, I just knew I was going to be stopped. I stepped out of the fireplace and looked down at myself and sighed I did a very simple spell and cleaned myself up. As soon as I did that I was surrounded by people asking for my autograph, people of all ages swarmed me, shoving papers, and quills into my hand from every direction, I signed my names away as fast as I could so I could just go and shop, but I seemed that when one paper was signed another 3 replaced it. I have no idea how long I stood there but eventually I had to stop or I would never get home.

"I AM REALLY SORRY EVERYONE BUT I MUST LEAVE AND BUY MY SUPPLIES FOR SCHOOL" I yelled over the crowd, I heard groans and sighs of defeat, but people began to disperse as I made my way through the crowd. I sat down outside of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, and sighed my hand was cramped. I was rubbing my hand when a short lady with red hair stepped in front of me, she looked so kind and when she smiled it reached all the way to her eyes "I know you said no more autographs, but could you sign this last one, my children will think the world of it"

"Why not, one more won't hurt me. What are their names?" I asked while taking the poster she had of my team

"Well their names are Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ginny, Percy, and Ron Weasley" She told with a smile. I just laughed as I finished signing the poster. "What school do they go to?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Well Bill works for Gringotts in Egypt, Charlie with Dragons in Romania; Percy, Fred, George, Ginny and Ron all go to Hogwarts" she told with a fond smile on her face "Really I am going to Hogwarts this year too! Maybe I'll meet when I get there" I said with really happy at the prospect of actually knowing someone at the school before I got there.

"If you don't mind me asking where do your parents work?" She asked

"Oh at the Ministry of Magic in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office, my mum works part-time at St. Mungo's"

"Well that is where my husband works too, is your father's name James McNamara?" she asked me

"Yes it is, then your family is the one coming over tonight for dinner" I said with a smile on my face, I saw a group of kids all with the same red hair coming up behind Mrs. Weasley, when they got closer they all were just staring at me in awe, one leaned down and whispered 'mum you have any idea who you're talking to?' "Of course I do I asked her for this" Mrs. Weasley said while holding up a poster, the boys (that were identical twins I might add) jaws had dropped and starring in awe at the poster their mother just passed to them

"Abaigeal dear these two of my sons Fred and George and their friend Oliver Wood that is staying with us until school starts."

"Hello, I remember you from a game a couple of years ago Oliver, you asked me to get your quaffle signed by the team right?" I asked looking at Oliver

"Ya I did, how do you remember that?" Oliver asked me

"Well usually people just hand you a piece of paper or a poster to sign of only one player, but you asked for everyone's, which is very different and unusually, so I remembered it. I always remember the odd things people have asked us to sign" I told them

"So what year are you three in at Hogwarts?" I asked

"Oh well we and George are 4th years and Ollie here is a 5th year" Fred said, Oliver for some reason was still in a bit of daze over meeting outside of the games. I couldn't help but laugh at this, which seem to bring him out of his daze, 'ah sorry about that' he mumbled

"Oliver no worries, I get people like that all of the time when they first meet me outside of games" I told him with a smile

"Well we better get going and get our shopping done, would like to follow along with us dear?" Mrs Weasley asked me

"Of course, it would make this a whole lot easier for me" I said with a smile and off we all went, following along behind Mrs. Weasley; "So what year are you?" Oliver asked me "HE SPOKE!" Fred Said "IT'S A MIRACLE" George finished. I couldn't help but laugh at this "4th year" I said while still chuckling away

"Alright dears lets go to Flourish and Blotts first, buy your text books, and then were off to Madam Malkin's, and Slug and Jiggers Apothecary. Now Abby dear is there anything in particular you need?" Mrs Weasley said

"Well I need a new cauldron and pick up some new quidditch supplies, since I out grew and wore down my old gear. I'd also like to go into Gambol and Japes and Magical Menagerie." I told her shyly

"Of course dear, that is quite alright, well we better get a move on then lots to get done." She said while making her way through the busy street of Diagon Alley.

When we arrived at Flourish and Blotts, I couldn't get over how small of a book store it was, I looked at my list of books I needed to buy; Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, Transfiguration, Divinations, History of Magic, Defence against the Dark Arts and Herbology. I made my way into the store, I was lost as to where to go and I was actually lost, I couldn't see either twin, Mrs. Weasley or Oliver. I felt someone grab my hand and pull me along, I looked up and saw it was Oliver "thanks, I couldn't see any of you"

"No problem this store is a mad house at this time of the year, let me see your list. Oh lets head this way towards the Fred and George" Oliver continued in the direction I figured the twins were in, and soon I saw the light or should I say bright red hair.

"there you are, we thought the store ate you up" George said while chuckling away, I couldn't help but laugh also at this. I looked over and saw all of my books lined up in huge piles to my right, I grabbed all of my books along with Oliver and the Twins we made our way over to where Mrs. Weasley was and got in line to buy our books. "Mrs Weasley did you want to use one of my infinite bags for all of your stuff, I brought loads of them with me" I asked looking at the huge pile of books she had to buy

"Oh that would be lovely dear" she said while taking one of my bags in hand.

Mrs. Weasley was next in line for the cash and paid for all of the books she needed to buy, using the infinite bag I gave here she smiled, because it was light and ALL the books were in the one bag. I handed my books over to the man behind the counter, when he looked and saw me he smiled big and quietly asked if I could sign the team poster behind the counter, he already had half the team signed. I just nodded and smiled, after paying for my books I took a quill in hand and made my way behind the counter to sign the poster _Thanks for all your support, and help with my school books! See you again next year. Abaigeal McNamara_

I smiled said my thanks and left the store meeting the Weasley's and Oliver outside, but I came to notice that there were more red heads then before, and once again both stood in complete awe, jaws down to the grounds, the boys look like his eyes were going to pop out of his head. "Abby dear this is one of my other sons Ron, and this is my daughter Ginny"

"Hello nice to meet you two." I smiled at both and waited for their brains to catch up with what I said.

"well let's get a move on now onto Madame Malkin's" Mrs. Weasley said, the morning seemed to just fly past with running around buying everything for school. Before I left me and Oliver headed off to Quality Quidditch Supplies so I could stock up on all the gear I needed. We entered the store, and I darted off to the section with gear for chasers (that are Emerald Green) for my team the Kenmare Kestrels. I grabbed two of everything – shin guards, gloves, arm guards, boots, and about 4 pairs of goggles. I bought a couple of quaffle's for later that were Emerald green with Kenmare Kestrels logo (two back to back yellow K's)

I saw Oliver wondering around looking at all the different gadgets and gear for quidditch; I found everything I wanted, so I went to the front to pay for it all. I stuffed it all into another one of my infinite bags. I found Oliver staring at the Nimbus 2000, "Hey, I'm all done and set for another season" I told with a smile

"Alright let's get going and see what the twins have found for pranking at Gambol and Japes" Oliver said with a sigh

"Are they really that bad, with pranking every one?" I asked Oliver, I was really curious to know what kind of competition I would be having when I got to school

"Ya they are, but you get use to it after awhile, unless its one of their new experiments stay far, far away" Oliver told me

"No problem, no off we go I am curious about what the shop has to sell" I said with a smile we made are way down the busy street again of Diagon Alley to Gambol and Japes, I could see the twins through the window as we got closer to the store; peering in through the window I could see loads of goodies I could use at school, I could feel my Cheshire cat smile beginning to form on my face. Someone groaned beside I looked up to see Oliver sighing and mumbling 'not another one' I just began chuckling away and told Oliver "Don't worry I won't go after you just those two, and see if they can catch on"

After all the shopping was done, I had all my school supplies. New quidditch gear, and a few goodies for pranking with; I said my goodbyes to the Weasley's and Oliver and made my way home. I took the floo network home yelling _McNamara Manor _ I arrived home to see my mother running around trying to make sure everything was all ready for tonight's guests. I made my way upstairs dumped all my stuff on my bed, grabbing the two KK quaffle's on my way out of the room. "Mum heading to the training grounds see coach and the team I'll be back in a bit" I yelled to my mom as I headed for the fire place once again. "Alright dear be quick about it please, I want you here before the guests get here" she told in a tone only a mother could do "I will, but can you find me the boxes that I use for the quaffle's the ones that show the players flying around in it" I asked her

"Alright I will now get going or you'll never be back on time." She told while pointing to the fireplace I headed off to the KK training grounds, appearing in the team's locker room seeing everyone still in gear from practice, our coach Darren O'Hare spotted me first he come over and engulfed me into a big hug "love what are you doing here, I thought you had to buy school stuff so you couldn't come to practice" he asked

"I did buy my school stuff, but I have guests coming over and I know they are huge fans of ours so I came to get the team to sign these quaffle's for them" I said with a smile

"I see alright the lads and lassies are coming in, I'll owl you your schedule later, so no worries about that now" he told while patting my head as he made his way to his office. Soon the team began to file in we sat and chatted, about how school was going to be, upcoming games and such for a bit as the quaffle's made their way around the room being signed by everyone, I would sign them when I got home. "Thanks so much everyone, I really appreciate it. See you all next practice" I gave everyone hugs and pecks on the cheeks, quaffle's in tow I made my way home to wrap them all up for the Weasley's and Oliver. When I arrived home the boxes were there, I placed a quaffle in each one and watched the boxes come to life – each player appeared one after the other in the box flying around, shamrocks drifting down from the top like snowflakes, and little leprechauns dancing around the quaffle's. My mum came in a saw I was done putting the gifts together, she muttered a spell and they were all wrapped up and ready for the guests.

No sooner had they been wrapped Dad came home followed by the 'guests' they all appeared in my living room "hello, have a nice afternoon?" they all said hi and a varieties of good, and not bad followed. "Oh you guys can open those up, one is for the Weasley's and the other is for Oliver." I said happily, I couldn't wait to see their expressions.


	2. Chapter 2 Morning with the Weasley's

So Oliver and the Weasley's had opened up their gift and absolutely loved them. "This is amazing Abby" Ginny said she ran over and hugged me really tight

"Thanks a lot Abs" Oliver said

"Thank you very much Abby dear" Mrs. Weasley said

"Well come on in, I'll show you guys around. Oh Mr. and Mrs. Weasley my parents are just down that hallway, last room on the left" I said they just nodded and headed over that way.

I took Fred, George, Ginny, Ron and Oliver downstairs into the basement to hangout. I had loads of muggle games and other stuff for people to play with. "Well I don't have all of our stuff unpacked yet but there are a bunch of muggle games, wizards' chess, umm a Quidditch game, TV, movies and that is about it" I said

Ron and Fred at the sound of Wizards Chess were already nagging each other over who is going to win; they headed over to the table with Wizards chess and began playing even before they sat down.

"What muggle games do you have?" Ginny asked I headed over to the cupboard with all of the board games opened it up and began looking through all of them "have you guys ever played any muggle games before?" I asked

"I've played on called uuummm oh what was it called mono . . . monopoly, i think it was called" "I've played that too" Oliver said

"Monopoly it is" I said with a smirk, oh how a loved this game, for muggle one it was pretty good, and I am really good at it

"What's with the smirk?" Oliver asked

"Oh I'm just really, really good at this game" I said

"Oh really well so am I, I've only played a few times but I've won each time. It's not as good as Quidditch though." Oliver said I just laughed at this.

We set up the game I was the dog, Oliver the shoe, Ginny was the train and George was the iron. About an hour later Oliver and I had the most money. Ginny and George were doing okay but unfortunately George was just about out of money.

"Oh I give up, I lose" George said "Are you sure?" I asked "Yes I'm giving everything I have to Ginny, I'm going to go kick Ron's but in Wizards Chess" George said while shoving all his money and property cards to Ginny.

I, Oliver, and Ginny continued playing. WE were pushing on to playing for nearly 1hr and 1/2. Oliver and I were the only ones left playing and were tied for that matter. Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny were sitting on the sidelines watching us play and making commentary. "Oliver seams to grow a sweat over the fantastic play made by Abby" Fred said

"Yes I must agree with you Ron I do believe Oliver Wood will lose this game" George said I began laughing at this because they continued on for a good 10 minutes doing this, and I could see Oliver beginning to twitch.

"Would you two shut it, I'm trying to think here" Oliver said, we were all saved by the bell so to say because me mum called down from upstairs "Children it's time for dinner, come upstairs please" my mom yelled

"Ya mum were coming'" I yelled up we began tidying up the game since Oliver and I decided to call it a draw, we began heading up the stairs to the dining room. When I got upstairs my house elf came over to me and said: "Lady Abby this letter came for you" she said handing me the letter "Thank you, why don't you go and rest for the night. I think my parents and I can handle cleaning later" I said, she just nodded and went out of the room. I took the letter and opened it.

_Abby, _

_Here is a list of all of our practices for the year, along with the date of our matches from now until Christmas. Good luck at your new school. _

_Yours Truly, _

_Darren O'Hare _

On the second page it listed all of my practices for the year and also my matches up until Christmas.

"Honey what did you get?" me mum asked

"Oh Darren just sent the fall schedule for the practices and games up till Christmas" I said, while setting the letter down in the front hall

"Oh well come on, the food is going to get cold if you don't come now" me mum said "oh sorry, come on guys we better get a move on" I said

"So I guess you won't be joining any of the school teams?" Oliver asked

"I don't know it all depends on my teams schedule, the schools, my matches, and well my school work. But if I don't join a school team I can always help them with plays and stuff." I said as we made our way into the Kitchen, when I entered the kitchen I couldn't believe how much food me mum made, it was enough to feed an army. Everything you could think of was laid out on the Kitchen table. I just starred at mum with a dazed looking trying to figure out how she thought we were going to eat all this food.

"Alright my dears we a mixture of foods for you to eat, we have Macaroni and Cheese, some sandwiches, soup," My mother just went on and on and on with listing the all food there were to eat " . . . so choose whatever you want we'll be staying up here to eat. You guys can eat downstairs and watch a movie if you want or whatever it is you kids are doing, whenever you're done just bring your dishes back up stairs" my mom said as she left the kitchen and went into the dining room.

We all began serving ourselves whatever we wanted of course the guys pilled the food good and high "can you believe them Ginny?" I said in a chuckle, I normally eat like when games, and practices are going on but tonight, I was having a 'normal' sized serving "I know they always do that" Ginny said we just laughed to ourselves and headed downstairs.

"Ginny want to pick a movie?" I asked

"I don't know any muggle movies" She said

"Okay I guess I'll pick a comedy movie" I said

"Sure" she sat down on the couch with her plate and started eating while I was going through the movies. The boys just came down the stairs chatting away about school and houses "What house do you think you'll be in?" Oliver asked

"I don't even know what your houses are" I said

"Oh well Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherine. We are all in Gryffindor" Fred Said

"That's it? Only four houses?" I said in disbelief, even my old school was bigger than that

"Ya why?" George asked

"Oh well my old school had 6 houses" I said "Are you serious? Your school must be huge" Ron said

"Not really that big, at least I didn't think it was. The plus was I had loads of my older teammates went to school with me for a bit." I said

"That's always good. How many school Quidditch teams did you have?" George asked

"Oh each house had two teams one for the First through Third years, and then Fourth through to seventh year" I said

"Wow your school has to be huge to have that many teams" Oliver said in disbelief.

"I guess it was, I just never noticed it. What's Hogwarts like?" I asked

"Oh it's great, We prank all the time" Fred Said with grin to his partner in crime I just laughed at this little did they know I am also a prankster myself.

"What's funny?" Ron asked "oh just the look your brothers had" I said he just nodded

"Okay you guys I'm going to put on the movie The Great Outdoors" I said they just nodded "its funny right?" George asked

"Yes it is, well in my opinion it is" I said we all sat around watching the movie and eating our supper. I had taken over the recliner chair the boys took the couch and Ginny had the other Recliner chair. We were all having a good time laughing are arses off. It was getting close to 9 pm when Mr. and Mrs Weasley came downstairs "Kids were heading off we have to go now it's an early morning tomorrow for you, OH Abby dear will you be coming with us to the train station?" "Oh sure that would be great" I said

"Good meet us at our house alight dear, and when you come to our house yell the burrow, alright dear" Mrs Weasley told me

"Alright I'll see you guys in the morning" I said while heading up stairs with them, to see them off.

The next morning I woke to the sound of someone banging on me bedroom door  
"Who the bloody hell is that" I roared  
"It's me Oliver" Oliver said  
"What are you doing here?" I said while opening the door  
he blushed a bit  
"Oliver there pyjamas no need to worry. I wouldn't have opened the door if I wasn't dressed in something" I said  
"Well you didn't show up to the house for breakfast, so I guess your mom didn't tell you about that part, so Mrs. Weasley sent me over to get you" Oliver said  
"No my mom didn't give me a sec and I'll be out" I said just before I closed the door he nodded and waited outside my room.  
I ran into my bathroom had the quickest shower in the world. I dried my hair with a simple spell and put it up a messy and nice looking bun, put on a pair of jean and KK sweat shirt.  
I opened the door to my room  
"All dressed in cloths" I shot out of it as I ran around finding everything I needed.  
"Okay casual clothes - check, books -check, potions junk - check, joke stuff - check, . . ."  
"Uniforms?" Oliver asked  
"OH ya, where did I put them . . . " I said  
Oliver held up a package and threw it to me  
"OH thanks" I said he nodded  
I ran over to my closet and threw out two KK duffle bags, along with training gear and uniform for that.  
"Gloves, shirt, padding, shin guards, boots, cloak" I said to myself  
"Oi watch were your throwing that stuff" Oliver yelled  
I poked my head out of my closet and saw Oliver covered in my gear  
"I am so sorry, I didn't realize you were there" I said  
"it's alright, where is your new gear you bought?" he asked  
"where is it?" I asked myself  
"Oh down stairs be right back" I yelled out the door  
OLIVER'S POV  
I woke up at the Weasley house to the smell of food cooking and of course the twins banging on my door.  
"I'm up" I yelled  
I came downstairs and asked where Abby was and Mrs. Weasley said she hasn't shown up yet and asked me to go get her.  
I just nodded and went to her house. When I got there I headed up the stairs to her room. I knocked quietly the first time and no answer.  
"I guess she's not up yet" I said to myself and her house elf confirmed it for me  
"My lady is not up yet, wont be for awhile" she said  
"Oh why not, she was suppose to come for breakfast" I said  
"She was oh dear, Madame did not mention this to me, if she did I would have gotten her up early" she said  
"Oh well how do I get her up?" I asked  
"Knock very, very loudly" she said and went off to do whatever it is she does  
so that is what I did I banged on her door  
"Who the bloody hell is that" she roared I laughed to myself, she was not happy well I can understand been getting up early every day because of Fred and George  
"It's me Oliver" I said  
"What are you doing here?" she said while opening the door  
I couldn't help but blushed she was I her ppl's which consisted of short shorts and a tank top which was also small  
"Oliver there pyjamas no need to worry. I wouldn't have opened the door if I wasn't dressed in something" she said  
easy for her to say I'm not use to seeing girls dressed like this  
"Well you didn't show up to the house for breakfast, so I guess your mom didn't tell you about that part, so Mrs. Weasley sent me over to get you" I said  
"No my mom didn't give me a sec and I'll be out" she said just before she closed the door I nodded and waited outside of her room.  
Afterwards she yelled out that she had actual cloths on, I saw her talking to herself making sure she had everything. She looked so cute running around finding everything, one thing stood out to me joke stuff. Fred and George have some competition now. HAHA hope she gets them  
she was trying to think if she forgot anything and spoke up  
"Uniforms?" I asked  
"OH ya, where did I put them . . . " she said  
I looked over at her dresser and saw a package for uniforms I held up a package and threw it to her  
"OH thanks" she said he nodded  
she ran over to her closet and threw out two KK duffle bags, along with training gear and uniform for that.  
"Gloves, shirt, padding, shin guards, boots, and cloak" she said to herself.  
She was throwing them out I caught the first two things and put them in her bag but then I was covered in her stuff, god they smelt good  
"Oi watch were your throwing that stuff" I yelled over to her  
she poked her head out of her closet and saw me covered in her gear  
"I am so sorry, I didn't realize you were there" she said  
"it's alright, where is your new gear you bought?" I asked  
"where is it?" I asked myself  
"Oh down stairs be right back" she yelled out the door.  
I put all of her old stuff in one bag she came upstairs with her brooms and new gear and put it all in the other duffle bag  
"Owl or Cat I asked?"  
"Oh both gotta get them. SALEM" she yelled  
a pure black cat came in and jumped up on the bag. She retrieved a carrying case for it. Her cat just walked in and fell asleep. Her owl was on a perch.  
"Snowy go to Hogwarts, I'll meet you there" she said then opened a window and her owl just flew off. She took its perch and put a spell on for it to shrink and put in her trunk, which was very full I might add, why do girls need so much stuff?  
She grabbed a little white bag and put it in her duffle bag  
"DONE!" she exclaimed  
"Are you sure that is it, no bed or anything?" I asked  
she playfully smacked my head and said "yes that is it"  
Abby's POV  
I had finished packing sent Snowy on her way Salem in her crate, quidditch gear and trunk packed. Oliver asked me:  
"Are you sure that is it, no bed or anything?" he asked  
I playfully smacked him in the head and said "yes that is it"  
he just laughed at me  
"TO THE FOOD!" I said happily  
he laughed again  
I picked up my duffle bags and slung one over each shoulder and went for my trunk  
"NO I'll take this" Oliver said  
"Okay but here" I put a spell on it to make it lighter  
then went for salems crate. I headed downstairs and went into the kitchen and said  
"Bye Milly, see you at Christmas" I said to my house elf Milly  
"Goodbye" she said and ran over and gave me hug I bent down and gave her one also  
I went into the living room Oliver was looking weird at me  
"WHAT?" I asked with my hands on my hips  
"Nothing I just never seen anyone treat their house elf like that before" he said in disbelief  
"OH well we always have. I don't think I could ever really hurt someone on purpose for making a mistake or something" I said  
"wow" was all he could say  
"Okay well I'll go first" I said  
I grabbed some floo powder and went into the fireplace and yelled "THE BURROW"  
I arrived at the Weasley's wit grace and not falling over, I came out of the fireplace and performed a simple spell to clean myself up  
"MORNING" I said cheerily  
"morning" everyone yelled back  
"oh Abby dear you can just put your bags over here" Mrs. Weasley said  
I followed her and came to a pill of trunks and other stuff. I also saw some new faces. 3 of them in fact on was hers they had red hair, and well the two weren't one had bushy hair and one with black hair; I saw the scare and instantly knew who it was. I set my bag next to the mound of bags and stuff, and placed Salems crate and my duffle bags down, Oliver came over and placed my trunk down  
"Thank you I said with a smile he smiled back and took my hand  
"come on the food is here" he said  
I just laughed  
"kind of noticed" I said when I sat down next to Oliver I asked  
"Who are you three? I'm Abaigeal McNamara" I said with a smile  
"I'm Percy Weasley" Percy said  
"I'm Harry Potter" Harry said  
"I'm Hermonie Granger" Hermonie said and added "Aren't you that big quidditch star?"  
"Yes I am" I said  
I noticed Oliver shoving food on my plate  
"HEY HEY what are you doing there?" I asked  
"if I didn't those two would have gotten it" Oliver said  
"Oh thanks" I said  
I ate everything Oliver gave me which shocked him  
"What?" I said  
"you ate it all" he said  
"I know we don't leave for what 2 hours?" I said  
"ya and?" he said  
"we can play quidditch, and I'll burn it all off" I said  
"Ya let's play" Fred and George said at the same time  
"Abby dear is your cat okay?" Mrs. W asked  
"Oh ya she is fast asleep, she'll be out for a long time" I said  
"does she want food?"  
"Nope Milly fed her" I said  
"who's Milly dear?" she asked  
"oh my family's house elf" I said  
Hermonie looked at me with disgust  
"What?" I asked her  
"how could have one? It's cruel" I looked shocked at her  
"Hermonie, my family isn't. We pay her, cloth her and everything. Don't judge people to be cruel before you know the facts about them." I said  
"It's true. Abs is real nice to her" Oliver said  
"I'll go get my broom" I said  
"Hermonie, how could you say that?" not all families are like the Malfoy's" Ron hissed  
I shuddered, I couldn't believe she was comparing me to them. I and my 2nd cousins the blacks hate the Malfoy's with a passion.  
I grabbed my 2 brooms and came and asked:  
"does anyone need a broom?"  
"I do" Ginny said  
"here you go, be careful it's really fast" I said  
"you have two firebolts?" she asked in disbelief  
"Ya the team and my parent both got me one for my birthday" I said  
"Lucky" Ginny said  
"Do you want it? My parents and team don't know the other got me one so it's all good. Besides are team sponsors gave everyone on the team one also, so I have. . " I said starting to count on my fingers  
"I have 10 of them" I said  
everyone stared at me, if jaws could hit the ground they would have  
I laughed "I know it's crazy I get all this free quidditch stuff all the time, I have beater bats, cloaks, brooms, sweaters, sweats and well everything you need for quidditch I got" I said  
"LUCKY!" Ron said  
I laughed again  
"come on let's play before we have to go" I said  
we all headed outside the huge backyard or should I say field the Weasley's had to play. Me and Oli picked teams  
Me - Fred, Ginny and Harry  
Oli - George, Percy, and Ron  
Hermonie kept score  
she apologized to me about jumping to conclusion over my house elf, I forgave her of course, she didn't know any better.


	3. Chapter 3 Expecto Patronum

We headed out to play a quick game of Quidditch before we had to ehad to the Train station to catch the Hogwarts Express.

Me and Oli picked teams

Me - Fred, ginny and Harry

Oli - George, Percy, and Ron

Hermonie was going to be keeping score, she apologized to me about jumping to conclusion about my house elf, I forgave her of course.

We played for a good 1hr and 1/2. We were all growing very tired and we were tied 50 – 50 right now.

"COME ON HARRY GET THE SNITCH" I yelled

"GET IT PERCY!" Oliver yelled but unfortunately we couldn't finish our game because Mrs. Weasley called for us to come in and get our stuff it was time to head to the Train Station.

I yelled a spell that stopped the bludgers and snitch from moving around so we could get them away a lot faster. Oliver and I each grabbed a handle and lugged the box inside, and put it back where it came from. Ginny came over to give me back my broom "here you go thanks for letting me use" she said

"No it's alright Ginny keep it, it's yours I don't need it. I want you to have it, you have great potential." I said

"thank you, Thank you so much" Ginny said as she glomped with an air sucking hug we all pilled into Mr. & Mrs. Weasley's car and headed off over to Kings Cross Station. We all sat in silence on the way there. We were all pretty tired after our intense quidditch game. We had finally arrived at Kings Cross.

We all spilled out of the car and we each grabbed a trolley to use. I picked up my trunk with great ease. gotta love magic :D then I grabbed all of my duffle bags for quidditch, and Salem's crate. We made our way down the platform to where 9 ¾ was located. I followed Mrs. Weasley closely she told me to head between the wall for platforms 9 and 10. I watched as Oliver, and the twins go through with great ease. I ran in after them. When I did I saw the Hogwarts express, the largest train I had ever seen. "Abby this way" Oliver yelled while waving me over to follow him

I nodded and followed him. I threw a duffle bag over each shoulder, attached Salem's crate to the trunk and picked it and followed Oliver on to the train and down a long corridor till we got to an empty compartment. I walked in and dumped my trunk down on the bench, removed the crate set in on the floor then heaved my trunk up top onto the shelf with Oliver's help along with my duffle bags, I helped Oliver with his stuff also and after that was all done we collapsed onto the bench. I leaned over and crabbed Salem's crate and set it on the bench next to me and I let her out of her crate, she jumped up onto my lap and fell asleep again. Oliver just laughed

"What?" I asked tilting my head to the side. "Cats, all they do is sleep" he said "not this one, she just sleeps a lot when it comes to traveling." I said

"OH I see, so what house do you think you'll be in?" he asked "Most likely Gryffindor. Same frame of thinking as you guys." I said as I finished saying this the door to our compartment opened up and 2 girls walked in, they did a double take on me, when that happened I counted down the seconds waiting for them to scream and then it came the high pitched squeal. Oliver shuddered and shook his head at the girls "Oliver why are you going crazy Abaigeal McNamara is sitting right next to you" one said "I Know I meet her 1 week ago" he said as this was the most normal thing in the world to him.

"WHAT?" they both yelled I stood up and shut the compartment door and locked it quickly, and frosted the windows on the door more so no one could see me and sat in such a position so no one could see, if they tried to peer in. "QUIET" I hissed "did you guys here McNamara is on the train somewhere" one said

"ya lets go looking for her" another said

I sighed and shrunk down into the seat "you okay?" Oliver asked

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to deal with this on the train, just sit and relax" I said

"Oh sorry, guess we couldn't have said your name so loudly. By the way I'm Katie Bell" "and I'm Angelina Johnson" the other said

"Hi" I smiled sweetly and picked Salem up and placed him on my lap. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Oliver's POV

Abby just feel asleep with her cat on her lap. We were all quiet for the longest time then: "Oli what is the matter with her?" Katie asked "like she said she was hoping for a peaceful ride to Hogwarts" I said "Now why didn't you tell anyone you meet her?" Angelina asked "I don't know, I guess when I meet her, she seemed normal to me, she's down to earth." I said

"Oli you sick, the last time you meet a quidditch star you wrote all of us with a howler" Katie said "I know but she's different for some reason" I said I could hear the food trolley lady coming so I stood up and shook Abby awake

Abby POV

I felt myself being shaken awake. I woke up rubbed my eyes and asked "what is it? We at school already?" I asked Oliver just laughed at me and said "no the Food trolley is coming" He said

"OH I see" I said Salem got up and stretched she turned to the door and she heard something and began to scratch the door. I removed the frosting and looked down and saw a mouse "OH god no" I said

"what?" the girls asked together "there's a mouse out there" I said while I picked Salem up and told her no she jumped back up on the seat and just stared at the door waiting for it to open. Oliver laughed "What?"

"Salem looks cute like that" he said I began to laugh myself "ya your right she does" I said

I could hear the trolley lady coming closer and closer to our compartment. I saw her shadow through the door, then she opened I tried to grab Salem before she bolted out the door but to late she was gone and down the hallway after that stupid mouse.  
"bloody hell" I yelled  
"anything from the trolley dears" the lady asked I bought my food quickly and then asked to get by. I started off down the hall way after Salem.  
"SALEM" I yelled  
I heard yelling at a cat I followed the noise I saw Fred and George laughing and then saw Ron holding his mouse for dear life, Salem on the bench jumping and swiping at Ron's hand where he held his mouse. Salem was in mid jump when I grabbed her and held her, she hissed at Ron's hand  
"NO SALEM" I said  
she looked at me in annoyance, but quieted down.  
"I am so sorry Ron, your mouse got out and Salem can smell them out easily, she sat waiting for the compartment door to open, and when the trolley lady came she bolted" I said  
"It's okay, she is vicious you know?" Ron said  
"It was bloody brilliant" F&G said at the same time  
I laughed "ya I know she is, there are no mice on our property, and we had only been there for about 1 week, she got them all"  
"she'll kill him, when you're not around" he said really worried  
the twins laughed at Ron's expression  
"it's not funny scabbers is my pet" he said  
"Don't worry Ron, Salem follows me everywhere while I'm school, she won't be anywhere near scabbers during the day" I said  
"That's good" he said sitting back down on the bench  
"Well, I'm going to head back to my compartment. See you guys later" I said while I left I noticed out of the corner of my eye Remus asleep in the corner of the compartment, I just smiled to myself, I couldn't wait to see old Mooney again.  
"BYE" they all yelled at me  
I headed back down the hallway when I was stopped by a little kid with greased back blond hair – Malfoy, I couldn't believe I had to see, the child of that awful women that I am unfortunately related to. Salem hissed at him.  
"Well hello, hello" he said while eyeing me up and down, vile little twerp, I cannot believe I am related to him.  
**eeeewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww this child is gross" I thought to myself  
"Now who would you be my dear?" he asked  
"someone who will kick your scrawny arse if you don't move out of my way" I said through clenched teeth  
"Feisty, I like that in my women" he said  
"Yours HA, I belong to no one, especially not by the likes of you" I said  
"Well your mine now" he said moving towards me and he tried to pin up against the wall. I let Salem go and she jumped on his face and began to claw away, while I kicked right where I knew it would hurt the most.  
He gave out a strangled grown while attempting to get Salem off of him

I ran down the hallways towards my compartment "SALEM COME ON GIRL" I yelled while running  
I turned slightly and saw her jump off that kids face and ran down the hallway and followed me into our compartment.  
"HEY" I said while sitting down followed my Salem curling up on my lap, licking her paws clean  
"Did she actually get the mouse?" Oliver asked in disbelief  
"Nope she just scratched this kids face who was making a move on me" I said simply  
"She looks pleased with herself" Katie said  
"yup she is" I said  
"here are you jelly beans and chocolate frogs" Oliver said throwing me my stuff  
"OH GREAT GAME TIME" I said  
"What?" they all said at the same time  
"Oh well we each reach into the jelly bean box pick one and eat it then tell each other what flavour we got" I said  
"Okay sounds fun" Katie said  
"great Ang, Oliver going to play?" I said  
They both said yes at the same time. We played this for a long time till we ran out of Jelly Beans which went well, later on the rip we had to get dressed into our robes. We all got our fair share of good and bad flavours. I said a simple spell and I had my school robes on. Oliver was the first one back  
"how did you?" he said is disbelief  
"Oh I said a simple spell and I had my robes on" I said  
"Oh I see, so how exactly is she going to be with you the whole time?" he asked  
"Oh I have an inner pocket to my robes which can hold her and while I walk around it doesn't look like she's with me see" I said making demonstration  
"WOW that's neat, does she ever make noise or anything?" he asked  
"nope she's quiet, for some reason she knows when to be quiet." I said  
"neat" he said  
'yup, so what are the other houses?" I asked  
"Oh Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherine" he said  
"Huh, I guess the kid who was making moves on me is in Slytherine" I said  
"probably, that is the only house with people like that" he said  
"SO when is your first practice or game with KK?" he asked  
"Oh my first practice in 2 weeks, and game in 3" I said  
"Wow that close together?" he asked  
"Ya we always practice one week before a match, and pratice in our own spare time. So I'm going to see if I can get time on the pitch at school" I said  
"You can practice with Gryffindor if you want?" he said  
"Really that be cool, I can try and get past all of you" I said  
Oliver began laughing at me "I would like to see that" he said  
"OH you don't think I can?" I said with raising an eyebrow at him.  
"You might get a couple, but that is it" He said  
"We will just have to see about that" I said  
"See about what?" Angelina asked  
"oh that I can get past you guys easily playing quidditch, we got there because Oliver offered for me to train with you guys" I said  
"oh Oli I think you found yourself a challenger" Katie said  
"yes he does" I said

I was changed into my robes and waiting to arrive at Hogwarts. I was staring out the window of the train watching the scenery blur by me, Salem on my lap purring away from my petting. I felt Salem lift her head up and look towards the compartment door. The window slowly began to fog up and it looked like ice was forming on the windows. I was perplexed by this. I heard the door to our compartment open, this all felt like it was happening slow motion; I turned my head and saw it, a DEMENTOR of Azkaban. I knew instantly they would try to feed off of me. It began to move towards me. The girls were screaming and holding onto each other, Oliver tried to get in the way but he couldn't because the dementor sent him flying into the wall, he was knocked out cold. I couldn't take it anymore so I yelled the one spell that I knew would protect us "EXPECTO PATRONUM" a phoenix flew out of the end of my wand towards the dementor, they ran away from us like bats out of hell, when I finished the spell I was exhausted. I looked and saw Oliver on the ground still I rushed over to Oliver "Oliver" I said while shaking him the girls were just staring at me in disbelief. Oliver started to stir his eyes flickered open and starred at me.  
"what happened?" he asked  
"A dementor came after me you tried to stop but got knocked out and I performed a spell to scare them off" I said  
"not just any spell" Alicia said  
"Ya you performed a highly advanced spell" Angelina said  
"whatever Oliver how are you feeling?" I asked  
"I'm okay" he said getting up  
"Abby how can you say whatever you performed the Expecto Patronum, and it made a Phoenix" Alicia said  
"you really performed that spell Ally?" Oliver asked questionably  
"yes I did, it was nothing" I said plainly  
The train came to a stop I picked Salem up and placed her in her carrier bag, grabbed all my bags and trunk and began walking out of the train. Oliver caught up with me with his trunk in tow  
"ABBY" He yelled  
I stopped and turned around and looked at him and raised an eyebrow in question  
"why did you leave so quickly?" he asked  
"no reason I just hate being pestered" I said simply

"oh alright, I thought you were mad at me or something" Oliver said, I shook my head in response telling that I wasn't mad at him.  
The twins came running over:  
"Hey Abby" the said in unison  
"Hey you two" I said  
"we should get moving and get a carriage" Fred said  
We all began heading off towards the carriages. we all got in line for the next carriage, when it appeared we pilled our stuff in the back and climbed on in.  
"So ready to be sorted?" George asked  
"yup, hope I'm with you guys" I said  
after about 20 minutes we arrived at the door steps of the school. I placed Salem in my robes, he carrier in one of my KK duffle bags and headed up the steps inside the school, Oliver pointed over to Prof. McGonagall, who was in charge of the sorting. I walked over to her:  
"excuse me Prof. McGonagall?" I said  
"Yes dear, ahhh Abaigeal McNamara; you will be sorted first tonight. ALL FIRST YEARS PLEASE FOLLOW ME TO BE SORTED IN TOR HOUSES" she said  
I followed her inside along with all the first years, I saw the twins and they waved like crazy at me, I stifled a laugh. I got the front of the room and then Prof McGonagall began to speak  
"GOOD EVENING EVERYONE AND WELCOM TO ANOTHER YEAR HERE AT HOGWARTS, THIS YEAR WE ARE VERY PROUD TO WELCOME MRS ABAIGEAL McNAMARA OF IRELANDS KENMARE KESTRELS WHO WILL BE JOINING US AS A FOURTH YEAR"  
with that the entire dining hall burst into fits of cheering and booing, the cheering was over powering the booing but i could still pick it out. Prof McGonagall motioned for me to sit on the stool and I did so she placed a hat on my head that began reading my thoughts  
"aaaahhhhh this is a very easy one, you are a very brave girl, also loyalty is very dear to you, very daring, BETTER BE GRYFFINDOR" the sorting hat yelled  
with that I jumped off the stool and headed over to the table full of gold and red, that was cheering very, very loudly I might add.


	4. Chapter 4 S'mores better than Quidditch?

After I was sorted into Gryffindor, I headed over to the table and sat down next to the twins and Oliver, and watched the first years get sorted into their houses. I began whining because I was so hungry. Katie and Angelina were across from me, could hear me, and began giggling.  
"sshhhhh food will be here soon" Katie hissed  
"I'm ssoooooo hungry" I said in a whisper  
"just relax, think of something else" Oliver whispered to me  
"like what?" I asked  
"anything" he said  
Prof. Dumbledor rose from his sit and everyone silenced, and good began speaking:  
"GOOD EVENING EVERYBODY AND WELCOME BACK TO ANOTHER YEAR AT HOGAWARTS. THERE ARE A NUMBER OF RULES I WOULD LIKE TO GO OVER WITH ALL OF YOU ONCE AGAIN. CURFEW FOR FIRST THROUGH 3RD YEARS YOUR ARE TO BE IN YOUR HOUSES BY ninePM FOURTH YEARS AND UP 11PM. THE FORBIDDEN FOREST IS OFFLIMITS TO ALL STUDENTS. I WOULD LIKE TO WELCOME PROF. LUPIN THIS YEAR HE WILL BE YOUR DEFENCE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS TEACHER. WE WILL ALSO BE PLAYING HOST TO THE DEMENTORS OF AZKABAN THIS YEAR. I BELIEVE THAT IS ALL SO ENJOY THE FEAST"  
With that the food appeared I dug in and loaded my plate full of food, Oliver just looked at me in shock  
"What I actually do eat food Oliver, I burn a lot of it, with exercising and quiddtich" I said  
"Oh, it's I just never seen a girl actually eat that much" he said  
"uuhhh huh whatever, pass the milk please" I asked  
I put the milk in a glass set it down beside me Salem came out and drank it all up, then I gave her a piece of meet to munch on. About 30 minutes later and a mound of food we headed up to the dormitory. F & G made us laugh the whole way.  
Myself, Angelina, Katie, Fred, George, and Oliver burst into the common room making loads of noise, and once in were hushed by a girl named hermonie.  
"sorry **giggle** hermonie **giggle**"Katie said still giggling away  
after a couple of minutes of giggling we managed to calm down a little we sat on the floor around a table that was in front of the fire just playing random games (wizards chess, card games and such)  
The twins were starting to get bored and so was I "oh i know what we can do . . . wait here"i said  
I ran up stairs and got the package my mum sent me it was full of graham crackers, chocolate and marshmallows  
We sat around the fireplace and made something called a s'more. I explained - very slowly - that you roasted the marshmallow in the fire, and then placed it between the crackers and chocolate. The twins kept lighting their marshmallows on fire and then trying to place them between the other ingredients. Angelina tried putting the chocolate on the outside at first, and the second time she ate the marshmallow right off the stick only to burn her tongue and end up screaming for water. Alicia knew the whole thing confused the lot of them immensely, but after they tasted it - and gotten it right - they declared it was the best thing ever invented next to Quidditch. Oliver, who had been sitting a few feet away with his wand pointed at a piece of parchment that had moving figures of the team on it, perked his head up at this and eyed them.  
"Now, what exactly is so great it comes up right before Quidditch?" He asked.

"S'MORES!" The twins exclaimed together.

"Well us, and the ladies here of course, don't know what we'd do without them," Fred winked.

"Yeah, we love Angelina, Katie and Alicia..." George continued  
I just laughed at Oliver's comment because he couldn't believe anybody would say something is better than quidditch. But I have to admit S'MORES are pretty close  
"Relax Ollie you know they are just buggin you" I said with a giggle  
"I don't care Quidditch will always be first in my book. Besides what's so good about those S'MORES?" he said  
"Ollie you've never had one?"  
I jumped up and one ran over and shoved it into his mouth  
"Now chew it" i said  
he did all he could say was "it's okay"  
Fred and George nearly jumped him for saying that, I got out of the line of fire rolling on the floor laugh at Fred and Georges dumbfounded looks, they were a mixture of looks

After a while of sitting down in the common room Angelina, Katie, Alicia and I headed upstairs to our dorm room. Once in I realized how totally exhausted I was, the events of the day catching up to me. I trudged over to my bed and collapsed on to it, on my back.  
"I am sssoooooo tired" I said out loud to no one in particular.  
I heard a bunch of muffled voices saying 'me too' 'I could sleep forever' and so on  
I still had to get my school uniform off, I grunted in the process of getting up, not really wanting to. But, I had to. I slipped my uniform off, but before I did Salem jumped out of my cloak and landed softly onto my bed, and walked to the top and onto my night stand. She sat there watching me closely.

I dug out my PJ's, which consisted of flannel plaid pant bottoms, and a KK t-shirt. I headed into the bathroom, where I got changed into my PJ's and came back into our room. I threw my cloths on top of my trunk.  
'mmmeeeooowwwww'  
"Huh? Oh your bed" I said looking at Salem.

I dug through my trunk and found her bed at the bottom of it. Pink, oval shaped bed would fit perfectly on my nightstand. She moved over to onto my bed in anticipation of what I was going to do. I grabbed and moved stuff off my nightstand on the right hand side of my bed to the floor beside it and put her cat bed there. She jumped into her bed and curled up to sleep.  
I got myself into bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.  
~~~~~~~~~~ Next Morning ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I woke up to the sounds of 'aaaaaawwwwwwwwww'  
I slowly woke up rubbing my eyes  
"What's **yawns** with all the **yawns** awing?" I asked sleepily  
"Your cat is sssooooo cute" one of the girls said  
"oh okay night night" I said and my head hit the pillow again, I started falling asleep again to be shaken back awake  
"breakfast time and we get our class schedules now, and only you can get it" I think Katie said  
"oh okay" I said while standing up.  
I stumbled my way to my trunk and sleepily dug through it and grabbed a pair of sweats, T-Shirt and hoody sweater. I made my way to the bathroom with out hurting myself. I had a quick shower got dressed, magically dried my hair and did it up in a ponytail. I walked back to my trunk dumped my PJ's on it, waved for Salem to follow me.  
Once I stumbled my half asleep into the common room, I was greeted by Oliver  
"Morning" he said cheerfully  
Waved him off and mumbled a 'hi'  
"Not a morning person?" he asked I shook my head no, apparently I nearly walked into a desk but Oliver stopped me in time before I hurt myself. He just chuckled at me.  
"need some help?" he asked before I fell asleep standing  
~~~~~~~~ Oliver's POV ~~~~~~~~~~  
I laughed again  
"Guess what?" I asked aloud to no one in particular in our group of friends  
"What?" Fred asked  
"Abby has fallen asleep standing" I said with a chuckle  
"you serious?" Katie asked  
"Ya I am, look she's dead tot eh world right now" I said  
I watched her sleep, then I noticed Salem jump up on to the desk Abby nearly walked into, and began meowing at her, and swatting at her hand. She began to mumble something along the lines of 'shut up' with a choice of few selective words in there also I think I leave out. I began laughing out loud at this, she was making weird faces and the fact that her cat was now hissing at her.  
"wh . .. What's . Going on?" Abby said sleepily  
"You fell asleep love" Fred said  
'Love?' WTH arg that annoyed me that he said that to her. I didn't let it show but it bugs me that Fred said it.  
"I did" she said in disbelief  
~~~~~~ Abby's POV ~~~~~~~  
I saw oliver's face for a split second look upset when Fred said 'you feel asleep love' he can't like me? Can he?

We all headed downstairs for Breakfast with me at the back of the group trying to wrap my head around what just happened with Oliver. I kept asking myself repeatedly; he can't like me? Can he?  
I was taken out of my thought when Angelina came over to me and asked 'what's wrong Abby?'  
'oh uumm . . . . well . . . . I'll you and the girls later. Okay?"  
'Ya thats fine. After breakfast as long as none of us have class. Or we can tonight before we go to bed'  
"okay thanks"  
"what's up?" Alicia asked looking between Angelina and me questionably  
"she wants to ask us girls something but not right now. SO I suggested later after breakfast or tonight" Angelina said  
"oh okay. Girl talk I got" Alicia said with a smile  
We entered the dinning hall and took our seats together. I pilled my plate full of pancakes, bacon, hash browns; I had OJ and milk. While we were eating Prof. McGonagall, (who I discovered was the head of our house) was handing out class schedules. This is what mine looked like 

_Abaigeal McNamara 4th year House: Gryffindor__  
__Monday__  
__9 11 Double Charms Prof. Flitwick__  
__1 2:30pm Care of Magical Creatures Prof. Hagrid__  
__Tuesday__  
__9 10:30 Transfiguration Prof. McGonagall__  
__1 3pm Double Divinations Prof. Firenze___

_Wednesday__  
__9 10:30 Care of Magical Creatures Prof. Hagrid__  
__1 3pm Double History of Magic Prof. Binns__  
__Thursday__  
__9 11 Double Defense Against the Dark Arts__  
__1 2:30pm Herbology Prof. Sprout__  
__Friday:__  
__9 10:30 Transfiguration Prof. McGonagall__  
__1 2:30pm Herbology Prof. Sprout_

Fred and George, Angelina, and Alicia all peered over my shoulder to see what classes I had, and comparing schedules  
"ALRIGHT!" the twin said in unison high fiving each other I looked up at them with raised eyebrows to what they were so excited about.  
"what?" I asked them  
"we have all our classes with you" Fred said  
"oh" I said  
Alicia spoke up and said 'I have Charms, divination, and Herbology with you"  
"and I have the other classes with you" Angelina said  
"awesome I someone to talk to in every class" I said with excitement in my voice  
~~~~~~~~ After Breakfast ~~~~~~~~  
I ran up to my dorm room; to grab my school bag since I forgot it when I came down the first time. Me, Fred, George and Alicia headed off to Charms. When I cam in I saw the smallest professor I have seen in my entire life; he was just so darn cute

I took my seat in the back between Fred, George and Alicia next to George. The class went on and on. I thought it would never end; he may be a cute teacher but a very tiring one. I was continuously dozing off, either Fred or George were continuously poking me in the side just so I could stay awake. Once the class was over and I was safely out of earshot of Prof. Flitwick  
'that class was so boring. I loved charms back home but this is just so . . so . . . deadly boring' I said with a groan

~~~~~~Lunch~~~~~~~  
We all headed off to lunch, we meet up with Angelina, Katie, and Oliver.  
'how were everyone's classes?' I asked aloud to no one in particular while I pilled my plate full of food.  
I heard a mixture of goods; not bad; deadly boring  
"your class was that bad Oliver?" I asked him  
"yes history of Muggle's. Deadly boring I must say" he said while also pilling his plate full of food.  
"boring because you don't understand or because the professor makes it boring?" I asked him while taking a sip of my juice  
"the first choice and partly the second one" he said  
"I can help you with it. I've already finished all the muggle history classes at my old school" I said  
"really that would be awesome. I have to do a paper on some war they had I can't remember the name but I have it marked in my book" he said  
"Ya it's no problem, I help you this afternoon after my last class. It's finished at 3" I said  
"great meet you in the common room" he said with a huge smile on his face  
Oliver's POV  
**yes I have some time alone with her.**  
For the rest of lunch we all talked about random stuff and what we did for the summer. Abby and I talked quidditch tactics. In addition, things I could do to make our team better. The bell rang at quarter to 1 signally that classes would be starting to soon  
I went to my class which was potions. As per usual, Gryffindor lost points because we never could please Prof. Snap with our potions. I had been paired with Percy as always.  
'Oliver you need help with your muggle studies paper still?' Percy asked me in a whisper  
'no Ab's is going to help me' I said  
'really?' he asked with a smirk on his face  
'what?' I asked  
'well you have a dreamy look on your face. You like her don't you?' Percy asked  
'I . . . oh bugger, ya I kinda do. But I don't have a chance; I feel she's out of my league though' I said gloomily  
'you don't know that' Percy said  
'she just seems like it' I said  
'well she's very down to earth. Doesn't take much to make her happy. Remember this morning just have people she knew in her class made her excited; and last night she . . . ' Percy said but I cut him off saying  
'ya I get it, she's normal; but she appears out of my league.' I said flatly  
'well get to know her better and discover for yourself if she is still out of your league. You never know she just might like you' Percy said  
the rest of class went on uneventfully. After I headed off to the common room to get help from Abby for my paper. Percy headed off to do his prefect duties  
'remember what I said' Percy said  
I nodded my head and went on my way  
Abaigael's POV~~~~~~~~

Fred, George, and I headed outside to Care of Magical Creatures. When we arrived there all I saw was this HUGE Hippogriff; I swiftly stood behind Fred. I poked my head around him and looked at the Hippogriff, the biggest, scariest animal I have ever seen in my entire life. Fred and George began to laugh at me for hiding behind Fred.  
'what?' I said  
'why are you hiding?' George asked a mere inch from my face with a cheeky grin  
'look at that animal; it's big and scary looking' I said while pointing at it.  
'leave here alone you two' Angelina said coming up behind us. She stood slightly behind George, slightly hiding from the Hippogriff.  
The class went uneventful. I was just glad I didn't have to get any closer than what I was to the Hippogriff. After class, we all headed back to the common room. When I entered I found Oliver waiting for my  
'I'm just going to get changed be right down" I said  
he nodded his head. The girls and I were in our dorm room. While I was changing, they asked me what was on my mind earlier  
"oh did you guys notice that Oliver looked annoyed when Fred 'you fell asleep love'?" I said  
'now that you mention it he did' Alicia said  
'he can't like me? Can he?' I asked  
'why wouldnt he? Your: pretty, nice, kind, helpful, and down to earth and so on. I can go on forever with your good qualities' Angelina said  
at his point no that I was changed I was blushing big time now  
'okay now I am officially embarrassed' I said while covering my face to hide my blush. The girls got and gave me a group hug  
'it's okay. It's our jobs to embarrass you. Now you go tutor Oliver' Alicia said  
'oh god I look like a tomato now' I said hiding my face more  
'it's okay; just say we complete embarrassed you , if asks why say its girl stuff and he wont pursue it' Katie said  
'ya he doesn't like knowing about girl stuff a lot' Angelina said  
With that I went downstairs still slightly blushing Oliver was reading his notes from class. He had a furrowed brow. I walked over and grabbed his notes out from under him  
'hey. . . oh its you. Why you blushing?' Oliver asked  
'girl stuff' I said simply  
'never mind I don't want to know' he said  
I was reading his notes even I was getting confused by his notes then I saw _the war took place from 1914 1918_  
"oh your covering WWI' I said


	5. Chapter 5 FORGE! WHAT IS ALL OF THIS?

'it's okay. It's our jobs to embarrass you. Now you go tutor Oliver' Alicia said  
'oh god I look like a tomato now' I said hiding my face more  
'it's okay; just say we complete embarrassed you , if asks why say its girl stuff and he wont pursue it' Katie said  
'ya he doesn't like knowing about girl stuff a lot' Angelina said  
With that I went downstairs still slightly blushing Oliver was reading his notes from class. He had a furrowed brow. I walked over and grabbed his notes out from under him  
'hey. . . oh its you. Why you blushing?' Oliver asked  
'girl stuff' I said simply  
'never mind I don't want to know' he said  
I was reading his notes even I was getting confused by his notes then I saw the war took place from 1914 1918  
"oh your covering WWI' I said

I sat downstairs in the common room helping Oliver understand what he was learning in his class. After awhile of helping him Fred, George, Angelina, and Alicia all came to the common room to work on their own homework which consisted of reading.  
"Abs don't you have to do these readings also?" Fred asked me  
"NOPE!" I said with a huge grin  
"WHAT?" the twins said in unison  
"nope!, I did all of that stuff last year at my old school and then my mom taught a lot of it also" I said with a smile  
Before I knew what was going on Fred and George began chasing me around the common room and then I heard the weirdest thing ever "get back here you lucky little leprechaun" Fred said  
"WHAT?" everyone said as to what Fred called me  
Before they could catch me Oliver wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me onto his lap to protect me from the twins and said  
"Not until she is finished helping me"  
I laughed at this and said "I'll help all of you guys with your work and understanding the stuff"  
I got out of Oliver's grasp and shuffled over to Fred and George's stuff on my knees. I began looking through there notes and saw only notes for more of their crazy jokes stuff. It wasn't half bad some of it.  
"FORGE! WHAT IS ALL OF THIS?" I asked / whined aloud  
"What did you call them?" Alicia asked  
"Forge, Fred and George put together all in one name" I said simply with a smile (a cheesy one I might add)  
the two of them just shrugged at my comment and continued on with smiling cheeky like at me for having like NO notes  
I just groaned and then turned to Angelina and asked "can I see your notes from the lecture?"  
"ya sure" she said while handing me here notes I looked through them and just laughed at it  
"What funny Ab's" Oliver asked  
"Oh it's just that I learned this stuff in my second year" I said simply  
"WHAT?" they all said at once  
"Well my school is WAY farther ahead in teaching us stuff, I did take the advanced and reach ahead classes so I could technically be in my last year of school but I changed my mind since I meet you guys; beacause usually I have no one to talk to beyond my team mates who were all in the same classes as me. But in the end our school is teaching us more than you guys each year" I said simple  
"WOW" Oliver said  
I smiled at them "okay so I guess I should explain everything to three, since Angelina missed a lot of stuff in her notes" I said  
I spent the next couple of hours teaching Forge and Angelina. Once I was finished I had most of the people in my class sitting there listening in on my explaining stuff and were writing like mad.  
"any questions?" I asked  
no one raised there hand, so with that I excused myself and headed upstairs to my dorm and got Salem and headed back down to the common room to see everyone gone except of Forge, Angelina, Alicia and Oliver.  
"SO dinner now?" I asked  
they all agreed and we headed down to dinner together I saw Ron, Hermione, and Harry ahead of us walking I yelled at them they turned and smiled at us and waited for us to catch up.  
"any questions?" I asked

no one raised there hand, so with that I excused myself and headed upstairs to my dorm and got Salem and headed back down to the common room to see everyone gone except of Forge, Angelina, Alicia and Oliver.

"SO dinner now?" I asked

they all agreed and we headed down to dinner together I saw Ron, Hermione, and Harry ahead of us walking I yelled at them they turned and smiled at us and waited for us to catch up.

~~~~~ ss ~~~~~

When we entered the dinning hall we grabbed seats together and began talking about our first day of classes.

"I still can't believe forge here did not take ANY notes in our class together or you Oliver in our class either" I said out loud

"I don't get it" Oliver said in protest to what I said

"Well have you actually cracked the spine on your text book?" I asked him

"No why?" he asked

"Well if you did you would understand what is going on in the class" I said simply

he couldn't respond to me at all; forge just shrugged at me not caring at all.

"Well Forge when I explained it did you understand?" I asked

They nodded away

"Well I said what I got from notes – which is what flitwick said" I said simply

As dinner carried on we spent our time discuss random stuff from how are classes went, quidditch etc.

"So when is your first training session?" Oliver asked me

"Umm in about 2 weeks and then a week after that is my match so I need to get some training in soon. When are you guys training?" I asked Oliver

"Saturday 7 am" he said with a HUGE SMILE I might add

I spat my drink out in response to what Oliver said causing Forge to dodge my spit and drink quickly

"WHAT!" I half yelled at him "not even our team gets up that early to train" I added quickly

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Oliver also half yelled at me

"Ya we start training at a normal hour not getting up at an unhuman hour were we are half asleep and can't function. Thus having the possibility of us getting injured and not being able to play our next match" I said simply

"SO Oliver are you going to listen to the pro and let us sleep?" Angelina said

"um it makes sense so we will start at 9am" Oliver said reluctantly

The entire team cheered happily brining attention to our table from a lot of near by tables. I just laughed lightly and said "don't sound to sad Oliver, you still get to train; our coach originally wanted to start bright and early like you did but with the entire time whining and refusing to get up that early he realized that he would never EVER get us up that early and at the pitch that early to train. It also took me getting injured to realize I CAN'T focus that early in the morning"

"so that's why you missed a bunch of matches last season" Ron said

"Yup that's why; me and mornings don't mix well" I said simply and added "so I'll meet you guys Saturday morning and help you guys train"

AS dinner continued on we talked about random stuff and FORGE begging me to still help them with there work

"FINE – BUT you MUST take notes in class and no joke or prank planning under ANY circumstances" I said

They nodded eagerly and smiled like cheesier cats knowing that I would be helping them.

I just smiled at there silliness and continued eating and feeding Salem quietly.

After dinner we all headed upstairs to the common room to hangout. As soon as we entered the common room Salem jumped up out of my robe and ran over to the fireplace. She curled up in front of the fire and fell asleep instantly. I walked over to the couch and planted my butt in the corner of it. I snatched the pillow from the chair and nearby and put it under my head and watched the fire burn away.

We all sat around talking randomly like we did at dinner I didn't realize it but I soon began to drift asleep I felt Salem jump up onto my lap and fall back asleep.

~~ Other perspective ~~

"SSHHHHH" Oliver said

"huh why Oliver?" Harry asked

"Abs is asleep" Oliver said easily

"Oh I'll get her a blanket" Angelina said while slipping upstairs quietly

In the common room, everyone else continued talking quietly around Abby so as to not wake her up. Angelina returned with a blanket and began to put over Abby.

"What is that Hissing sound?" Hermione asked

"oh it's just Salem . . . shhh Salem it just a blanket" Angelina said

every heard purring sounds all over again and knew Salem fell back asleep. Angelina had left an opening so Salem could see out if she woke up later in the evening.

Soon everyone went to be

"You think she will be alright down there?" Angelina asked out loud to know in particular

"She'll be fine Salem will probably wake her up if something bad happens" Oliver said

~~ next morning ~~

The next morning I woke up refreshed and wide awake. Salem jumped up on the back of the couch stretched and wrapped herself around my neck rubbing her cheek against mine purring away.

"Good morning Salem" I said happily

I got up picked up my blanket and headed upstairs to my room grabbed fresh clothes and went did my normal routine (shower etc.) magically dried myself and put my robes and stuff on. Went to my room grabbed my book bag and Salem.

With being already I headed down to the great hall for breakfast. Salem jumped out of my coat and onto the table; I poured her a bowl of milk along giving her some meat and cheese to nibble on. I has pancakes, bacon, fruit and juice. I sat there quietly eating away – so you know I was not the only person awake at this time (which was 7am – note classes start at 8:30)

Soon more students began to come into the great hall for breakfast I saw Oliver and the others and waved at them. They all came over and sat around me. Angelina was about to pet Salembut I caught her hand "You don't want to do that while she eats, she might swat at you hand and scratch you" I said simply

"OH okay" she said with a smile


End file.
